jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astridlove21/Prawdziwa miłość przetrwa wszystko
Jest to mój drugi blog. Dziękuje Justynie czyli Justuś135, Oliwce czyli Astrid Hofferson 12!12 i Karolinie czyli Szczerbatka07. Prosze o szczere komentarze. -Akcja toczy się we współczesności -Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Heathera mają 16 lat i chodzą do 3 gimnazjum -Stoick jest prezydentem miasta Berk -Astrid ma oboje rodziców -Szczerbatek i reszta będą psami -Reszty dowiecie się w opku PROLOG Cześć. Nazywam się Czkawka. Mogło być gorzej bo moi kumple maja jeszcze gorzej. Jestem jak to mówią przystojny. Ale ja tak nie uwarzam. Chodze do ostatniej klasy gimnazjum. Nie mam dziewczyny choć wszystkie ślinią się na mój widok. Ale ja nie zwracam na nie uwagi. Dlatego, że daże uczuciem Astrid. Nigdy jej tego nie powiedziałem. Bo nie chce zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Zadzwonił budzik. Czas wstawać do szkoły. Tak mi się nie chce, ale mus to mus. Otworzyłem oczy było po 7 czyli budzik dobrze zadzwonił. Zwlokłem się z łóżka i poszłem na dół do kuchni na śniadanie. -Dzień dobry - powiedziałem -Cześć synku. Tato podwiezie Cię dziś do szkoły - odpowiedziała -Ok Usiadłem do stołu i zjadłem śniadanie. Po śniadaniu umyłem się i ubrałem w czarne rurki oczywiście męskie, czarną kaszulkę z napisem '' BOY , szarą na zamek bluze i czarno - szare buty z nike. Tak ubrany zeszłem na dół. -Może juz jechać - powiedziałem do taty Nie wspomniałem jeszcze, że mój tata jest burmistrzem naszego miasta. W szkole tylko nauczyciele wiedzą, a uczniowie jakby się dowiedziali to nie miał bym tam życia. Ale wracając włąśnie wsiadłem do czarnego audi A8. Po 5 minutach bylyśmy pod szkołą. Wysiadłem a auta jak najszybciej, żeby nikt mnie nie zauważył. Na szczęście się udało. Udałem się w strone szkoły a dokładniej szatni. Po drodze spotkałem Astrid. -Hej. Moge się o coś spytać - powiedziała -Hej. No jasne. Pytaj o co tylko chcesz - odpowiedziałem Miała już coś powiedzieć ale zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. My to mamy wyczucie czasu. Biegem ruszyliśmy do klasy. Dobrze, że zdążyłem buty zmienić bo jakbym nie zmienił to pałe by mi postawiła. Gdy byliśmy pod klasą zapukaliśmy i weszliśmy. Na nasze nieszczęście pani już była w sali. -Dzień dobry. Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedzieliśmy równocześnie -Dobrze nic się nie stało ale i tak i dzienniku zapisze. A teraz siadać - rzekła Rozejrzałem się po klasie a jedyne wolne miejsca były w ostatniej ławce pod oknem. Ja usiadłem z brzegu a Astrid pod oknem. I tak to zaczeła się najgorsza lekcja czyli matma. Po 15 minutach miałem dość. Saczysmark ciągle odwracał się do nas i próbował mówić Astrid komplementy. A kończyło się to groźbą, że dostanie uwage albo jedynke. Wyciągnąłem zeszyt w którym rysuje. I zacząłem rysować Astrid. Ale długo sobie nie porysowałem. -Czkawka skoro tak Ci się nudzi to do tablicy chodź - powiedziała Wstałem z miejsca i ruszyłem w strone tablicy. Nauczycielka kazała zrobić zadanie z podręcznika. No i musiałem się cofnąć po ten podręcznik. Gdy już go miałem zrobiłem zadanie. Całe szczęście, że było łatwe. Zadzwonił dzwonek i każdy wyszedł z klasy. Ja z Astrid poszliśmy pod okno. Zadała mi to pytanie co chciała zadać. -Niedługo jest dyskoteka z okazji dnia kobiet. Pani Stańko kazała mi zorganizować dyskoteke i pozwoliła wziąć kilka osób do pomocy. I pomyślałam o tobie, Smarku, Śledziku, Heathere, Mieczyku i Szpadce - oznajmiła -Ok. Ja się zgadzam Ci pomóc. A teraz chodź poszukać reszty - odpowiedziała Najpierw sprawdziliśmy w klasie. To nikogo nie było. Rozdzieliśmy się i każdy poszedł w swoją strone. A gdyby ktos znalazł reszte to mamy do siebie zadzwonić. Gdy byłem pod biblioteką dostałem SMS-a od Astrid, że są pod schodami. No jasne. Jak mogłem zapomnieć przecież zawsze tam siedzimy. Szybko tam pobiegłem. Astrid już z nimi rozmawiała na temat dyskoteki. Gadaliśmy całą przerwe aż zadzwonił dzwonek. Teraz będzie najluźniejsza lekcja w szkole czyli godzina wychowawcza. Poszliśmy na lekcje. Chodź tej lekcji nie można tak nazwać bo się przesiadamy, gadamy całą lekcje a pani uzupełnia dziennik. Gdy weszliśmy do klasy pani jeszcze nie było. Usiedliśmy w ostatnie ławce. Smark, Śledzik, bliźniaki i Heathera dostawili sobie krzesła. Przyszła pani i odrazu usiadła przy swoim biurku i coś w dzienniku zaczeła robić. A my gadaliśmy o dyskotece. Mam w planach zaprosić Astrid ale nie wiem czy się zgodzi. Może pomyśli, że chce ją poderwać lub coś w tym stylu. Dobra Czkawka niedramatyzuj jak baba. Napewno tak nie pomyśli. Wkońcu jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. -Czkawka zgadzasz się - zapytała Astrid -Yyy.. a na co mam się zgodzić - tym razem ja spytałem -Ja, Szpadka i Heathera będzie ubierać sale. Ty, Smark, Mieczyk i Śledzik wniesiecie ten sprzęd i go poustawiacie. A muzyke będziesz muszczał ty i Mieczyk tylko będziecie sie zamieniać. Raz ty puszczasz a raz Mieczyk. -Ok Super. Czyli ja będe puszczał muze. Całe szczęście, że razem z Mieczykiem będzie się wymieniać. Reszte lekcji gadaliśmy o tej dyskotece. Wszystko było juz ustalone. Trzeba tylko pujść z ogłoszeniem. Reszta dnia mineła jako tako. Ja z Astrid poszliśmy z tym ogłoszeniem. Heathera i reszta ciągle o czymś gadali a gdy tylko ja albo Astrid podeszliśmy to odrazu cichli. Ciekawe o czym tak gadali. Tego pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem. Dobra koniec o tym. Obecnie jestem w domu i odrabiam lekcje. Po 2 godzinach skończyłem. Z szafki nocnej wziołem laptopa i włączyłem facebooka. Nikogo z kim bym mógł popisać nie było więc się wylogowałem. Zszedłem na dół do salonu obejrzeć jakiś film w telewizji. Włączyłem telewizor i zacząłem przeglądać programy. Nagle zadzwonił mój[[Click to Continue > by WA| telefon]]. -Cześć. Gdzie ty jesteś? 15 minut temu miałeś przyjść do mnie a Ciebie dalej nie ma - powiedział -Sory zapomniałem. Zaraz będe - odpowiedziałem Albo on mnie wkręca, że miałem do niego przyjść albo ja tego nie pamiętam. Dobra za dużo myśle. Skoro nie pamiętam takiej rzeczy to nawet nie zauważe jak mi ktoś głowe obetnie. No dobra troche dramatyzuje ale na serio za dużo myśle. Założyłem kurtke, w kieszeń od spodni miałem telefon z do niego podłączone były słuchawki. W uszy włożyłem słuchawki i puściłem muzyke. Z szafki wziołem klucze do domu. Wyszedłem z domu i kluczami go zamknąłem. Szedłem chodnikiem między domami. Minąłem dom Astrid. I doszłem na miejsce. Zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzył mi Mieczyk. -No nareszcie jesteś. Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz - powiedział a przy okazji wpuścił mnie do domu. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Wszedłem do środka. Kurtke powiesiłem na wieszaku a buty postawiłem obok szafki na buty. Wychodzą z ganku po prawej stronie były drzwi prowadzące do kuchni. A dalej białe drzwi z małą szybą na górze. Po lewej stronie znajdują się drzwi prowadzące do jakiegoś pokoju pewnie salonu. Pod koniec korytarzu są schody prowadzące na góre. My weszliśmy schodami na góre. Na piętrze była takie same białe drzwi i trzy pary drzwi prowadzących do sypialni. Weszliśmy do jednej z nich. To był pokój Mieczyka. Pod ścianą na której były drzwi jest łóżko a obok duża szafa. Na przeciwko było okno a po prawej stronie okna stało biurko na którym znajdował laptop. Natomiast po lewej stronie jest komoda. Usiedliśmy przy biurku. Mieczyk włączył laptopa. Zaczął przeglądać youtube. To teraz wiem po co miałem do niego przyjść. Mieliśmy zgrać piosenki które będzie puszczać na dyskotece w środe. Po godzinie mielismy wszystko zrobione. Czyli piosenki przygotowane. A co do tego co ile będziemy sie zmieniać z puszczanie ich to tak mniej więcej co godzine. -Ok. Czyli wszystko ustalone więc ja ide do domu. Pa - powiedziałem -Pa - odpowiedział Chłopak odprowadził mnie do ganku. Włożyłem kurtke, buty i wyszedłem z domu. Po kilku minutach dotarłem do domu. Było koło 21 więc rodzice powinni być już w domu. Pociągnąłem za klamke. Faktycznie miałem racje. Byli w domu, mama stała w kuchni i pewnie gotowała kolacje. A tato siedział na kanapie i oglądał mecz. Zdjąłem kurtke i buty. -Cześć - rzekłem -Cześć. Gdzie byłeś? - spytała mama która ciągle gotowała kolacje -U Mieczyka. Sciągaliśmy muzyke na dyskoteke bo razem ją puszczaliśmy - odpowiedziałem -Ok. Tylko następnym razem nas informuj, że wychodzisz, żebyśmy się nie martwili - oznajmiła -Ok Już myślałem, że zacznie prawić kazanie ale naszczęście tak się nie stało. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że mama robi naleśniki. Kilka już położyła na talerzu a następnie na stole. Z lodówki wyciągnąłem dżem truskawkowy. I posmarowałem nim naleśnika. Szybko go zjadłem. Potem poszłem na góre do łazienki się umyć. Po umyciu i ubraniu się w piżame ruszyłem do mego wygodnego łużeczka. Rano jak zwykle obudził mnie mój cudowny budzik. Powoli zwlokłem się z łóżka. Czyli czas zacząć kolejny dzień szkoły i oszukiwania uczuć co do Astrid. Z krzesła które stało przy biurku wziąłem ubrania które były przygotowane na dzisiejszy dzień. Po ubraniu zszedłem na dół do kuchni. Na miejscu siedziała mama a na stole stało przygotowane śniadanie. Usiadłem przy stole naprzeciwko mamy. -A dzisiaj tato też mnie podwiezie do szkoły czy juz pojechał do pracy - powiedziałem -Już pojechał do pracy więc ty musisz jechać autobusem - odpowiedziała -Aha Po skończonym śniadaniu poszłem do łazienki umyć ręce itd. Gdy byłem już przygotowany do wyjścia pożegnałem się z mamą i poszłem na przystanek autobusowy. Czekałem na ten autobus dobre 10 minut. Wkońcu podjeżdża jakiś. Już po wyglądzie widać, że to jakiś złom który ledwo jeździ. Lekko się zdziwiłem, że takie coś wypuści na droge. Ale nie wnikam. Wsiadłem do niego i zacząłem szukaż wolnego miejsca. Wolne było koło Smarka lub jakieś starej babci. Jakbym usiadł koło niej to zaczeła bym mi nawijać pewnie o swym życiu czy czymś takim a Sączysmarkiem o czymś moglibyśmy pogadać. Więc wybrałem miejsce koło Smarka. -Cześć - powiedziałem -Cześć - odpowiedział - Jest w tobie zakochanych mnóstwo dziewczyn. Co nie? -Yyy tak -To jak ty to robisz, że każda która Cię zobaczy odrazu się zakochuje. Bo ja od dawna próbuje poderwać Szpadke i nic -Ja nie wiem jak to robie. Ale chyba sie domyślam. Zakochują się przez mój wygląd. Ale dam ci jedną rade jak chcesz ją poderwać to bądź sobą, nie zachowuj się jak ktoś inny -Ok. Napewno z tej rady skorzystam Wow. Sączysmark się zakochał. Nie sądziłem, że to kiedyś nastąpi. A ciekawe gdzie jest Mieczyk, Szpadka i Astrid. Zawsze jeździliśmy jednym autobusem a tu ich nie było. Po 10 minutach byliśmy przed szkołą. Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko dojedziemy tym złomem. Właśnie ze Smarkiem idziemy w strone klasy. Do szatni nie szliśmy bo jest wyjątkowo ciepło i nie trzeba zmieniać butów. Obecnie idziemy w strone sali 18 na pierwszym piętrze. Gdy mijamy dziewczyny z innych klas to się uśmiechają do nas znaczy do mnie. Gdy weszliśmy do klasy przy tablicy stali Mieczyk i Śledzik. A Astrid, Szpadka i Heathera siedziały przy stoliku. Astrid wydawała się taka jakby nieobecna jakby ciałem była tu w sali a duchem daleko z tąd. Nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. Gdy ktoś pomachał mi ręką przed oczami. Był to Mieczyk który po chwili powiedział: '''Dedyk dla MelaLoveDragons ' -Czy ty się zakochałeś w Astrid? -Co? Nie skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? -Bo patrzyłeś na nią jak na 8 cud świata. Super. Mieczyk zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Już miałem coś mu odpowiedzieć ale uratował mnie dzwonek na lekcje i pani wchodząca do klasy. Kazała nam usiąść do ławek i wyjąć podręczniki. Usiadłem z Mieczykiem bo tylko koło niego było miejsce. I teraz będzie mi gadał o tym czy zakochałem się w Astrid. Miejmy nadzieje, że lekcja szybko minie i, że Mieczyk nie będzie o tym gadał. Przez pierwsze pół lekcji nic nie mówił bo nauczycielka kazała przeczytać temat i zrobić notatke o Adamie Mickiewiczu. Ale gdy skończyliśmy ją robić to zaczął coś do mnie gadać szeptem: -Czy ty sie naprawde zakochałeś w Astrid -Przecież już Ci mówiłem, że nie -Mów sobie co chcesz ale ja i tak sądze, że się w niej zakochałeś i zdania nie zmienie -Chłopcy skończyliście notatke pisać - spytała pani Żabińska -Tak - odpowiedzieliśmy równocześnie Pani kazała oddać nasze zeszyty. Wstałem z miejsca i wziąłem mój i Mieczyka zeszyt. Zaniosłem zeszyty do pani. Po czym usiadłem do ławki. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to co mówi do mnie Mieczyk tylko wyjąłem zeszyt w którym są wszystkie moje rysunki i zacząłem rysować Astrid. Pod koniec lekcji rysunek był skończony. Schowałem go do plecaka. I podszedłem do pani która mnie zawołała. Oddała mi zeszyt, schowałem go do plecaka. Wyszedłem z klasy, kierowałem się w strone ubikacji kiedy nauczycielka mnie zatrzymała. ROZDZIAŁ 3 -Nie wiesz gdzie jest Astrid -Albo w klasie, albo pod schodami siedzi z dziewczynami -Dobrze. Chodź zaprowadź mnie do niej Ciekawe po co chce mama panią prowadzić do Astrid. Ale jak chce to to zrobie. Szliśmy przez korytarz. Wreście doszliśmy pod schody gdzie siedziały dziewczyny. Zostawiłem panią z nimi a sam poszedłem do ubikacji. Gdy byłem już w klasie. MIeczyk ze Smarkiem podeszli do mnie z zeszytami od matmy. -Daj zadanie z matmy - powiedział Mieczyk -Jakie zadanie. Przecież nic nie było - rzekłem -Jak to nie było a to to co - otworzył zeszyt Sączysmarka Szybko podbiegłem do plecaka i zacząłem szukać zeszytu.Gdy go znalazłem, otworzyłem i faktycznie było zadane a ja nie miałem odrobione. Podszedłem do Śledzika. Miałem już go prosić a zeszyt. Gdy do klasy przyszła Astrid i powiedziała: -Czkawka, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Sączysmarka codźcie tylko weździe plecaki bo idziemy sale gimnastyczną ozdabiać i nie będziemy na lekcjach Schowałem zeszyt do plecaka i plecak przerzuciłem przez ramie i poszłem za Astrid. A zaraz obok mnie szli chłopaki. Mieczyk ciągle gadał mi nad uchem, żebym powiedział Astrid, że się zakochałem w niej. A ja mu mówiłem, że to nie prawda. Mówił tak ciągle dopóki nie doszliśmy do sali. -Chłopaki wy ustawiacie sprzęt. A i Czkawka jesteś odpowiedzialny za to więc jak coś się stanie odpowiadasz za to. A my dekorujemy sale - powiedziała Astrid a następnie się do mnie uśmiechneła -Ok - odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy Nie wierze. Astrid się do mnie uśmiechneła. A może do nie było do mnie. Ale jak nie do mnie to do kogo. Przecież jak to mówiła patrzyła na mnie. A może poprostu mi sie wydało, że patrzy sie na mnie. Już sam nie wiem. -Czkawka - krzyknął Śledzik - Od 5 minut mówie do ciebie a ty nic -Oj sory. Chodzcie juz sprzęt ustawiać Pierwszy raz słysze jak Śledzik krzynął. Ale każdy czasem krzyknie. Chodz Śledzik to pierwszy raz zrobił. A może przy mnie nie krzyczy. Dobra mniejsza o to. Cały czas czułem na sobie wzrok Mieczyka i co jakiś czas też Astrid. Ciekawe czego Mieczyk się ciągle gapi. Tego raczej sie nie dowiem. Obecnie ide z Mieczykiem w strone naszej klasy po laptopa. Szliśmy w ciszy. A Mieczyk ciągle się gapił tym swoim wzrokiem. O co mu do jasnej anielki chodzi. -Czego się ciągle na mnie gapisz. Kanapke ci obiecałem czy co - postanowiłem przerwać tą cisze -Jeśli powiesz prawde co do Astrid to sie odczepie - odpowiedział Ile on jeszcze będzie o to pytał. Mam go powi dosyć. Popatrzyłem sie na niego. A jego wzrok mówił: Mów prawde bo po tobie widać kiedy kłamiesz. No i co mam mu powiedzieć bo w to, że sie w niej nie zakochałem to nie uwierzy. Czyli nie mam wyboru powiem prawde. -Miałeś racje zakochałem się w Astrid. Zadowolony -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo Reszte drogi przeszliśmy w ciszy. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Od kąd tylko jesteśmy na sali i ją zdobimy ja co jakiś czas gapie sie na Czkawke. Ciekawe dlaczego. Przecież na żadnego chłopaka tak nie patrze a na niego tak. Gdy tylko jest blisko czuje się biezpieczns i wogle. Tak jak przy nikim innym. Czy ja się przypadkiem nie zakochałam. Nie nawet o tym nie myśl. Dobra koniec z rozmyślaniem. Czas się wziąść do pracy. A nie rozmyślać o tym. -Astrid pomożesz w zawieszaniu balonów - zapytała Heathera -Ok - odpowiedziałam Podeszłam do niej i ja weszłam na drabinke. A Heathera podawała mi balony z przywiązanym sznurkiem. Wieszałyśmy i przyokazji gadałyśmy o chłopakach. -Jak myślisz który chłopak zaprosi Cię na dyskoteke - zapytałam jej -Nie wiem ale chciałabym aby to był Mieczyk. A ty? - odpowiedziała -Ja to bym chciała aby to był Czkawka ale raczej tak nie będzie Zaczełam marzyć o Czkawce. W tym czasie Heathera mówiła coś do mnie ale jej nie słóchałam. Z marzeń wyrwała mnie ruszająca się drabinka. Wzrokiem powędrowałam na ruszającą się drabinke. Nie było mowy, żeby ktoś na ziemi ją złapał. Przygotowałam się na uderzenie o podłoge. Może się to źle skończyć bo naprawde jest wysoko. Zaczełam spadać. Gdy byłam przy ziemi i miałam uderzyć o nią stało się coś innego. Znaczy leżałam już na podłodze ale głowe miałam na kimś. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Weszliśmy do sali z laptopem. Zobaczyłem Astrid która spada z drabinki. Oddałem laptopa Mieczykowi i szybko podbiegłem do niej. Była już blisko ziemi. Myślałem, że nie zdąrze jej złapać. A wtedy wypominałbym sobie to do końca życia. Na szczęscie w ostatniej chwili zdąrzyłem. Dziewczyna powoli otworzyła oczy. Była zdziwiona ale też szczęśliwa. -Dziękuje - powiedziała cicho -Nie ma za co - powiedziałem i sie uśmiechnąłem Astrid odwzajemniła uśmiechneła. Leżała na mnie z uśmiechem. Prawde mówiąc mógłbym tak leże nawet cały dzień. Ale cała nasza paczka się gapiła. -Mogłabyś już zejść -A tak. Zamyśliłam się Szybko ze mnie wstała a zaraz za nią. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Około pół godziny skończyliśmy dekorować. Ale nie poszliśmy na lekcje tylko siedzimy w ozdobionej przez nas sali i gadaliśmy. A gdyby się nauczyciele dowiedzieli, że zamiast iść na ostatnią lekcje siedzimy i damy nie było by ciekawie. Obecnie gadamy o żelkach. Tak wiem ciekawy temat do rozmowy ale lepiej, że ten niż żaden. -Ja ostatnio zjadłem dwie paczki żelków po czym cały dzień siedziałęm na kiblu - powiedział Mieczyk -A ja wtedy stałam w drzwiach i po łbie go waliłam i mówiłam, żeby nie jadł więcej tyle żelków - rzekła Szpadka -Nie prawda -Prawda -Nie prawda -Prawda -Dosyć - krzykneła Astrid -Astrid ciszej bo jeszcze jakiś nauczyciel nas usłyszy - powiedziałem Gadaliśmy jeszcze tak z 15 minut a gdy zadzwonił dzwonek wyszliśmy z sali. Poszliśmy w strone drzwi wyjściowych ze szkoły. Tam się rozdzieliliśmy. Ja poszłem w strone przystanku autobusowego. Na miejscu sprawdziłem rozkład jazdy. W kierunku mojego domu nie jechał żaden. Dlatego musiałem iść piechotą. Po drodze mijałem domy, sklepy itp. Do jednego ze sklepu wstąpiłem. -Dzień dobry - powiedziałem do pani Phlegmy -Dzień dobry Czkawka. Co podać - odpowiedziała -Żelki. Najlepiej haribo -4,50 zł Podałem sprzedawczyni pieniądze poczym wziąłem żelki. I wyszedłem ze sklepu. Gdy byłem w domu. Zdjąłem kurtke, buty poczym chciałem iść na góe do pokoju. Ale zostałem przygnieco do ziemi przez Szczerbatka.' ' I zaczął mnie lizać. -Szczerbatku przestań - powiedziałem Powiedziałem jak do ściany. Zresztą tak jak zawsze. Teraz trzeba zażyć specjalnych środków. -Jeśli nie przestaniesz to koniec spacerów Odrazu ze mnie zlazł i przyniósł smycz. No nie da mi się pies przybrać. -Wyjdziemy ale najpierw się przebiore i zjem obiad Gdy to powiedziałem Szczerb zrobił smutną mine. Szybko poszedłem na góre. Przebrałem się w szare dresy, czarną luźną kloszulkę z szarym napisem SPORT i szarą też sportową rozpinaną bluze. ROZDZIAŁ 5 Byliśmy w parku. Spuściłem Szczerba ze smyczy a ten odrazu zaczął gonić wiewiórke. Ja natomiast usiadłem na ławce i wyciągnąłem telefon. Włączyłem wiki. Taki portal na którym pisze opko o wymyślonej postaci. Oprócz mnie pisze wiele osób. Z mojej szkoły nikt nie wie, że tam pisze. A ciekawe co by było gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, że najlepszy pisarz na Berk to 15-letni chłopak a nadodatek syn prezydenta. Ale przecież jedna osoba wie - Astrid. Ona też tam pisze. Ja jestem na pierwszym miejscu. Astrid na drugim. A na trzecim, czwartym i dalej jest Alex, Karolina, Kuba, Oliwia i jescze kilka osób które znam ale nie chce mi się wymieniać. Włączyłem moje opko i wziołem edytuj. Zacząłem pisać. Miałem już napisane pół strony gdy podbiegł do mnie zdyszany Szczerbatek. Najwyraźniej chciał już iść do domu. Opublikowałem to co miałem napisane i wyłączyłem wiki. Zaczepiłem Szczerba na smycz. I poszliśmy do domu. Droga mineła spokojnie. Szczerbek szedł spokojnie. Nie wyrywał się do gonienia kota ani wiewiórki. Nawet dobrze przynajmniej nie musiałem za nim biegać. Właśnie wszedłem na podwórko. Otworzyłem furtke. Przy drzwiach puściłem Szczerbatka ze smyczy. Pociągnąłem za klamke od drzwi. No pięknie zamknięte. Przecież mama była w domu. To teraz sobie poczekam aż przyjedzie. Stałem tak z 15 minut. Gdy pod garaż zajechał srebny opel astra. Ciekawe gdzie pojechała ale dobrze, że wkońcu przyjechała. Wysiadła z samochody i podeszła z kluczami w ręku do drzwi. -Gdzie ty byłaś. Przecież wiedziałaś, że poszłem ze Szczerbem na spacer - rzekłem -Pojechałam tacie zawieś jakieś ważne dokumenty bo zapomniał. A myślałam, że wziołeś klucze - odpowiedziała -Nie brałem kluczy bo ty byłaś w domu. A gdybym wiedział, że pojedziesz do taty to bym wzioł -Dobra koniec tematu. Było mineło I tak skończyliśmy naszą rozmowe. Weszliśmy do domu. Kurtke powiesiłem na wieszaku i poszedłem na góre. Walnołem się na łóżko. Z szarki nocnej wziąłem laptopa i go włączyłem. Wszedłem na mojego bloga i sprawdziłem ilość komentarzy. Zawsze gdy dodawałem nexta było ich dużo ale teraz to jest naprawde dużo. -Czkawka. Zejdź tu na dół - krzykneła mama -Już ide - odpowiedziałem Zszedłem na dół. Ciekawe po co mnie wołała. Zaraz się dowiem. -Dzwoniła twoja pani i nie kazała ci brać książek tylko odrazu gdy przyjdziesz do szkoły idziesz na sale gimnastyczną - powiedziała -Ok czyli ide bez plecaka super W ŚRODE Wchodze do szkoły. Każdy się na mnie patrzy bo wkońcu nie mam plecaka tak jak inni. Rozglądam się za wychowawczynią. Na korytarzu jej nie ma. To pewnie jest na sali. A ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz. Czego miałem przyjść bez plecaka. Nawet dobrze bo cała klasa siedzi teraz na chemii a ja tu szukam pani Turczyn. Ale chyba nie tylko ja tu jestem. Bo widze Mieczyka który rozmawia z panią. Czyli nie będe tu sam. Podszedłem bliżej nich -Dzień dobry pani. Cześć Mieczyk - powiedziałem -Dzień dobry - odpowiedziała pani -Cześć - odpowiedział Mieczyk Dedyk dla Użytkownika Wiki ROZDZIAŁ 6 -Słuchajcie. Musicie zrobić pożądek ze sprzętem. Wszystko ma być dopięte na ostatni guzik - odparła nauczycielka -Dobrze - odpowiedzieliśmy równocześnie Usiedliśmy koło laptopa a ogólnie koło całego sprzętu. Z tego co wiem dyskoteka zaczyna się za godzine więc musimy się sprzężać. -Kojażysz może tą strone wiki - zapytał chłopak -Tak a co - powiedziałem -Ale tam ludzie piękne historie piszą. A szczególnie piękne to są Furii i Wichury Czy ja się przypadkiem nie przesłyszałem. On czyta moje opowiadanie. Chodź czego ja się dziwie skoro to najpopularniejsza strona na Berk. I co ja mam mu odpowiedzieć. Czkawka myśl. O już wiem -Racja Furii i Wichury są piękne ale są jeszcze inne co są tak samo piękne -Masz racje, ale ich i tak są najlepsze -Ok kończmy tą gadanine i bierzmy sie do roboty Nic nie odpowiedział tylko wziął się do roboty. Ciekawe jak długo będziemy to robić. Po godzinie wszystko było gotowe. Teraz trzeba pójść po panią, żeby zobaczyła, że skończyliśmy. -Ty idziesz do pani czy ja - spytałem -Razem pójdzmy - odpowiedział No i poszliśmy. Gdy wróciliśmy pod salą zebrana była chyba cała szkoła. Weszliśmy do niej. Pani była zachwycona wystroje i tym jak to wszystko było zrobione. -Kto ozdabiał sale - zapytała -Astrid, Szpadka i Heathera - odpowiedziałem -Ok. To wy siadajcie do sprzętu a ja już ide powiedzieć, że dyskoteka się rozpoczyna -To kto gra pierwszy - spytałem gdy pani poszła powiedzieć o rozpoczęciu dyskoteki -Ja - odpowiedział krótko gdy na sale zaczeli wchodzić ludzie Po chwili było słychać głośno puszczoną muzyke. Zacząłem się rozglądać za Astrid ale jej nigdzie nie widać. Pewnie jest w łazience z dziewczynami i się szykuje. Z resztą chyba nie tylko ja kogoś szukam bo Smark tak samo. -Kogo szukasz -A sam nie wiem Jeśli mi intuicja dobrze podpowiada to szuka Szpadki. Ale on się nieprzyzna. -A widziałeś Śledzika - zapytałem -Nie ale... - odpowiedział ale w połowie przerwał -Ale? -Patrz - pokazał Śledzika który tańczy z dziewczyną. Czekaj co? Śledzik tańczy z dziewczyną? No nie wierze. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Mineło pół godziny. Teraz jest moja kolej puszczania muzyki a dziewczyn dalej nie ma. Do domu poszły czy sie zgubiły czy co? Dobra odwołuje to, że do domu poszły. Właśnie weszły trzy anioły znaczy Astrid, Szpadka i Heathera. Czekaj to na serio one. Niby ubrane na czarno a każdy chłopak wlepia oczy w nie. Nie mają się w kogo gapić tylko akurat w nie. Przecież Astrid to moja... Nie Czkawka nawet o tym nie myśl. To nie jest twoja dziewczyna. Ale chwila. Czy ona idzie w moja strone. Tak idzie a jak głupi się na nią gapie. Nie długo pomyśli, że jestem jakimś zboczeńczem. Teraz zamiast na nią patrze się w monitor. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że podchodzi do mnie. -Moge się dosiąść - zapytała gdy juz była koło mnie -Yyy... tak - odpowiedziałem - A nie idziesz tańczyć -A jakoś nie mam ochoty i nie mam z kim Już miałem coś odpowiedzieć gdy podszedł Mieczyk i powiedział: -Złaź teraz ja tu siedze a ty idź potańczyć - rzekł -Ok - odrzekłem - Astrid zatańczysz - raczej nie zechce zatańczyć skoro nie ma ochoty ale to może być moja jedyna okazja z nia zatańczyć więc nie moge tej szansy stracić. -Chętnie - powiedziała po czym się uśmiechneła i wstała z miejsca Poszliśmy razem na parkiet. Przez chwile szukaliśmy miejsca na tańczenie a gdy juz zaczelismy tańczyć to akurat leciała wolna piosenka. Nie no ja kiedys zabije tego Mieczyka. Zaczeliśmy tańczyć. Oprócz nas było jeszcze kilka par. Inne pary zaczeły powoli schodzić. Wkońcu zostaliśmy sami na parkiecie. Po kilku minutach piosenka się skończyła. -To teraz wybierzemy króla i królową dyskoteki - powiedział przez mikrofon Mieczyk - Prosze podejđ do Szpadki i Heathery i na jednej kartce napisac imie chlopaka ktory ma zostac krolem a na drugiej imie dziewczyny -Czy wybieranie króla i królowej było w planach - powiedziałem szeptem do Astrid -Nie przypominam sobie - odpowiedziała mi -Ja też. A teraz chodzmy już do nich Podeszliśmy do dziewczyn. Wzieliśmy po dwie karteczki. Na jednej napisałem Astrid a na drugiej Czkawka. Ta nie ma to jak napisać swoje imie na kartce a potem wrzucić do tego pudełka z kartkami. Astrid też coś pisała tylko nie wiem kogo napisała i raczej sie nie dowiem bo to twz. tajne głosowanie. Po kilku minutach wyniki były gotowe. Mieczyk wziął się za ich czytanie. -Królowa zostaje Astrid. A królem Czkawka - powiedział - Zapraszm was tu na scene Ja nie chciałem zostać królem ale skoro Astrid została to pójde. Dziewczyna jak tylko usłyszała swoje imie to też nie chciała iść. Ale gdy usłyszała moje imię uśmiechneła się. Weszliśmy razem na scene znaczy taka niby scene ale to nie ma znaczenia. Staliśmy przodem do publiczności. Heathera założyła nam korony a przy okazji sie uśmiechneła. My odwzajemniliśmy. A w tym czasie Mieczyk zdążył puścić muzyke. Zaczeliśmy tańczyć gdy ktoś koło nas przeszedł i mnie popchnął tak, że nasze usta dzieliły milimetry. Szybko się od siebie oddaliliśmy. Nasze policzki stały się czerwone jak buraki. Patrzyłem na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem, ona na mnie tak samo. No i zamast tańczyć to patrzyliśmy na siebie. Po chwili zbiegłem za sceny i pobiegłem do WC. ROZDZIAŁ 8 Stałem przed lustrem. I myślałem czego jej nie pocałowałem przecież miałem okazje a ja jak głupi oddaliłem się od niej i uciekłem jak tchórz. Którym zresztą jestem. Opłukałem buzię zimną raczej lodowatą wodą. Odrazu zrobiło mi się lepiej. Wróciłem na sale. Wzrokiem zacząłem szukać Astrid. Jak na razie nigdzie jej nie ma. Może poszła do domu albo do łazienki. Ale Szpadki i Heathery też nie ma więc raczej jest w łazience. No coż. Poczekam tu na nią. A w tym czasie podszedłem do Mieczyka który cały czas siedzi przy sprzęcie a przecierz teraz jest moja kolej. -Możesz już iść. Teraz jest moja kolej - powiedziałem -Tak jest twoja kolej ale ja tu zostane i będe dalej puszczał. A ty idź znajdź Astrid i sobie wszystko wyjaśnijcie a najlepiej powiedz prawde - rzekł chłopak -Ok ale prawdy i tak jej nie powiem -Dobra jak chcesz Ide korytarzem a przy okazji wypatruje Astrid. Ciekawe gdzie jest. PERSPEKTYWA NARRATORA Chłopak idze korytarzem szykając wzrokiem dziewczyny chcąc wyjaśnić wcześniej zaistniają sytuacje. Na początku nie może jej znaleźć. Po pewnym czasie zauważył ją siedzącą na schodach a koło niej jej przyjaciółki. Podchodzi do niej od tyłu i siada koło dziewczyny. Ta niczego nieświadoma dalej siedzi tak jak przedtem. -Czego uciekłaś - spytał brunet -Czy możecie nas zostawić samych - powiedziała do przyjaciółek Astrid Dziewczyny odeszły bez słowa zostawiając ich samych ale ciągle patrzyły na nich. Gdy już znikneły na schodach zaczeli rozmawać. -Odpowiesz na moje pytanie - zapytał chłopak -Bo nie chciałam, żebyś mnie ... - opowiedziała -Żebym co? -Żebyś mnie nie pocałował bo ... -Czy mogłabyś wkońcu powiedzieć to pełnym zdaniem bo ciekawość mnie zżera od środka -Ok więc nie chciałam, żebyś mnie pocałował bo Cię kocham a ty mnie nie i nie chciałam sobie zrobić nadziei -Astrid. Skąd pomysł, że ja Cię nie kocham wręcz przeciwnie ja Cię bardzo kocham. W szkole nie moge się na niczym skupić bo myśle o tobie, w domu tak samo. Nie chciałem Ci powiedzieć bo myślałem, że ty mnie nie kochasz i nie chciałem zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni - wydusił z siebie Czkawka - Ja Cię kocham Nic więcej nikt nie mówił tylko się pocałowali. Oboje o niczym innym nie myśleli tylko o tym, że nareście nie muszą ukrywać swych uczuć do siebie. Tylko pozostaje pytanie czy zaczną ze soba chodzić czy też nie. To wszystko zależy wyłącznie do nich. Po kilku minutach oderwali się od siebie. -Więc czy zechciałabyś być moją dziewczyną - spytał chłopak bez chwili zawachania -Oczywiście, że tak ROZDZIAŁ 9 Oboje wrócili na sale. Byli przeszczęśliwi. Przetańczyli ze sobą reszte dyskoteki. -Powiemy innym, że jesteśmy para - spytał brunet gdy czekali na autobus na przystanku -Narazie nie. Jak się dowiedzą to będą na okrągło o tym gadać, wypisywać o tym na tablicy itp. - odpowiedziała blondynka Więcej o tym nie rozmawiali bo przyszła reszta ich paczki. Rozmawiali o zabawie szkolnej oraz pytali Czkawki i Astrid dlaczego się nie pocałowali. Nie odpowiedzieli im bo to była osobista sprawa. Męczyli ich tym pytanie dopóki nie przyjechał autobus. Wsiedli do autobusu i bezpiecznie wrócili do domu. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI -Coś ty taki wesoły od rana? Zakochałeś się czy co? - spytał tato gdy miałem wychodzić z domu do szkoły Lepiej nie mógł powiedzieć. I co ja mam mu odpowiedzieć. Przecież ustaliliśmy, że nikomu nie mówimy o naszym związku więc chce dotrzymać tajemnicy. Nie powiem mu chodź to mój ojciec. -Nie, nie zakochałem się. Już bez powodu nie można mieć dobrego humoru - odpowiedziałem po chwili namysłu -Można, można O nic więcej nie pytał więc wyszedłem z domu. Kierowałem się w strone szkoły. Gdy minąłem dom Mieczyka i Szpadki usłyszałem głos kolegi. Zatrzymałem się a ten szybko do mnie podbiegł. Przywitaliśmy się i ruszyliśmy do szkoły. -To jak powiesz. Jesteście parą czy nie - zapytał szybko -Mówiliśmy wam wczoraj, że nie -No tak ale i tak Ci nie wierze Czy on nie może mi dać chwili spokoju. Trzbe mu tysiąc razy powtarzać a ten dalej nie rozumie i dąży do swojego. Z jednej strony to dobrze a z drugiej źle. Reszte drogi opowiadał mi o tym, że Szpadka jest zakochana w Smarku. Musiałem tego słuchać 10 minut. A gdy weszlsmy do szkoły poszedł o tym opowiadać Śledzikowi. A ja spokojnie mogłem znaleść Astrid. Siedziała na parapecie z Heatherą i wyraźnie o czymś gadały. Nie będe im przeszkadzał, pójdę do klasy. Weszłęm do klasy w której mamy pierwszą lekcje czyli polski z naszą wychowawczynią. Nie mogłem uwierzyć włąsnym oczom w to co zobaczyłem. Szpadka siedziała na kolanach u Sączysmarka i się przytulali. Przetarłem oczy ze zdumienia. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że za mna stoją dziewczyny i też przecierają oczy ze zdumienia. -C... co wy robicie - spytała czarnowłosa -A co nie widać - odpowiedziała jakby ze zmuszenia Szpadka ROZDZIAŁ 10 Więcej na to nie patrzyłem tylko usiadłem w ostatniej ławce środkowego rzędu. Schyliłem się do plecaka który stał na podłodze. Wyciągnąłem książki i już miałem położycz je na ławce ale zauważyłem moją księżniczke siedzącą na ławce. -Moge się dosiąść - spytała mnie -Niech pomyśle ... nie - odpowiedziałem a blondynka się odwróciła i zrobiła naburbuszoną mine - żartowałem, oczywiście, że możesz Odrazu się uśmiechneła i usiadła obok. A ja nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć, że najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w szkole jest moją dziewczyną. Myślałbym dalej gdyby nie dzwonek i wychowawczyni i KUBA. Co on tu robi? Czyżby się przeprowadził? Ale poco i dlaczego akurat tu? Nie miał gdzie? Miał całą Polskę do wyboru. A on wybrał akurat Berg. -Witajcie. Przedstawiam wam waszego nowego kolege który będzie chodził z wami do szkoły. Więc może się nam przedstawisz - powiedziała nauczycielka -Nazywam się Kuba Pestka. Przyjechałem z Warszawy. Wybrałem tę klase bo chodzi tu mój przyjaciel ... -Chyba były przyjaciel, po tym co zrobiłeś nigdy nie będziemy przyjaciółmi. Przyjacielowi takiego czegoś sie nie robi. A po cu się przeprowadziłeś. Tyle szkół w Polsce a wybrałeś akurat tą - coś we mnie pękło dlatego tak powiedziałem -Przepraszam. Wiesz, że to nie miało tak być - odrzekł spokojnie Kuba -Wasze prywatne sprawy załatwicie sobie na przerwie albo po lekcjach. A teraz siadać - uspokoiła nas wychowawczyni Mineło dopiero 10 minut a ja mam już go serdecznie dosyć. Za jakie grzechy musze go znów oglądać. Całą 6 klase podstawówki miałem go na co dzień i teraz znowu. Niechby se zamieszkał w Berg ale musiał akurat tą szkołe wybrać. Nie mógł innej? Reszte lekcji Astrid pytała się mnie dlaczego się tak zareagowałem. A ja jej nie powiedziałem ale chciałam. Niestety nie może przejść mi to przez gardło. Zadzwonił dzwoenk na przerwe i szybko wyszłem z klasy by nie musieć na niego dłużej patrzeć. Usiadłem na oknie które wychodzi na morze. Patrzyłem a to okno dopóki nie blondynka któa pomachała mi ręka przed oczami. -Powiesz dlaczego tak zareagowałeś - spytała -Chciałbym ale nie potrafie -Ok - odpowiedziała ze smutną miną -A ty nie masz teraz przypadkiem w-f'u -Faktycznie - popatrzyła się na boki i pocałowa mnie w policzek Szybko pobiegła do klasy po plecak i szybko z niej wybiegła w strone sali gimnastycznej. Rozdział 11 Następnego dnia rano obudziłem się za późnobo o 7. 35 a za 5 minut ma autobus do szkoły. Nie ma szans, żebym zdążył w pięć minut dlatego pójde na piechtę. Szybko wstałem z łóżka, wyciągnąłem z szafy czarne jeansy, biały T-shirt z flagą Wielkiej Brytanii i napisem LONDON i czarno-białoł bejsbolówke. Jak najszybciej tylko umiałem umyłem się, ubrałem w ubrania a do tego założyłem szare conversy. Bez śniadania wybiegłem z domu z myślą, że zdąże na autobus ale się myliłem. Autobus odjechał około minuty temu więc musiałem iść na piechte. Do szkoły doszłem o 7.59 a gdy byłem koło klasy zdążyłem przywitać się tylko z Astrid i Mieczykiem. Potem zadzwonił dzwonek i przyszła nauczycielka. Gestem ręki zaprosiła nas do klasy. Gdy siedzieliśmy w ławkach zaczeła coś mówić ale ja szeptem rozmawiałem z As. Przestaliśmy natychmiast na słowa: Rozsadze was. Każdy w klasie na te słowa zamilkł. My znaczy chyba tylko ja ale ma nadzieje, że blondynka modliliśmy się, żeby nas nie rozsadziła. -Astrid weź swoje rzeczy i przesiąć się do Kuby. A Maćka poprosze o wstanie - i nasze modlitwy nie zostały wysłuchane - Kinga ty siadaj koło Czkawki a Maciek siada koło Ilony - dlaczego musze siedzieć z tą wredną babą. Gdybym miał wybierać nią a siedzeniem sam wybrałbym tą drugą opcje. Ta dziewczyna prześladuje mnie od dawna. Ma moje zdjęcia w telefonie które nie mam pojęcia z kąd je mam. Codziennie mnie się pytała czy będe jej chłopakiem i różne takie rzeczy robiła. Ale najbardziej mnie denerwuje to, że Astrid musi siedzieć z Kubą. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobie to zrujnuje mi życie po raz kolejny. -Za zgodą waszej wychowawczyni będzie siedzieć tak na każdej lekcji. A jeśli ktoś się przesiądzie ma obnożoną ocene z zachowania i uwage w dzienniku - to mnie dobiła. Gorzej być nie może. Ale chyba się myliłem bo chłopak którego nienawidze zaczą podrywać moją dziewczyne. No nie wytrzymam, zaraz wyjde z siebie i stane obok. Jeszcze Kinga się mnie czepiła. Jeszcze nie mineło 10 minut a ja mam dosyć. Nie wiem jak ja wytrzymam tak do a no właśnie nie wiadomo do kiedy. -Nie pytałam się tego długo ale czy masz dziewczyne. Bo jeśli nie to może ... -Nie nie mam ale i tak nie będziemy razem chodzić - czy ta dziewczyna ma nierówno pod sufitem. Tyle razy jej odmawiałem a ta dalej swoje. Jeśli dzisiejszy dzień przeżyje i będe dalej normalny to zdaży się cud w który wątpie. Moje przemyślenia przerwał dzwonek. Jakoś szybko ta lekcja mineła a to nawet dobrze. Gdyby reszta lekcji tak mineła było by super i byłby cień szansy, że wychodząc z tąd będe normalny. Odeszłem od ławki i podszedłem w kierunku ławki w której teraz obecnie siedzi z Kubą. Z tego co zauważyłem to bez problemu się razem dogadują. Ale ja nie pozwole na to by mi odebrał moją miłość. -Czy możemy porozmawiać - pytanie skierowałem do właścicielki Wichury która obecnie rozmawia z znienawidzonym przezemnie chłopakiem -Oczywiście - powiedziała i odeszła na bok. Ja poprosiłem ją na korytarz. Oboje wyszli i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, ,żeby nikt nas nie słyszał. - To o czym chciałeś rozmawiać -Mam do Ciebie prośbę. Czy mogłabyś nie rozmawiać z Kubą - spytałem z nadzieją, że się zgodzi -Czkawka ja Cię nie rozumiem. Czego ty go tak nie lubisz? Jeśli nie odpowiesz to się nie zgodze. -Ok powiem Ci ... -Ok powiem Ci. Pamiętasz co w szóstej klasie nie chodziłem z wami bo z powodu zdrowotnego babci się wyprowadziliśmy z tą do niej. Wtedy chodziłem do klasy z nim. Od początku zostaliśmy najlepszymy przyjaciółmi. W klasie zawsze siedzieliśmy razem, a po szkole gdy było mało lekcji wychodziliśmy nad rzeczke która płyneła niedaleko nas. Wszystko było super aż do pewnego czasu. Jak zawsze po szkole wyszliśmy nad nią ale Kuba zabrał takiego jednego kolege z naszej klasy. Gdy już tam byliśmy chodziliśmy po niezbyt ruchliwej ulicy i rozmawialiśmy. Zauważyliśmy samochód który jechał od strony naszych domów, więc zeszliśmy na pobocze. Kuba podszedł do plecaka i wyją z niego picie. Po czym szedł w naszą strone. Przeszdł z tyłu mnie i nagle ktoś z całej siły wepchnął mnie pod nadjeżdżający samochód. Jedyne co zdążyłem usłyszeć to to, że Kacper mu gratuulował. Później obudziłem się w szpitalu - powiedziałem ze łzami w oczach -Przykro mi. A może odegramy się na nim za to co zrobił? Mam już nawet pomysł jak - odrzekła z entuzjazmem Astrid Ustaliliśmy, że ja przyjde do niej i wtedy opowie mi swój plan. Już teraz jestem ciekaw jaki on jest. Może zrobimy mu to co on mi. Zresztą skąd moge to wiedzieć, w swoim czasie się dowiem. ROZDZIAŁ 12 Reszta lekcji mineła zwyczajnie. No może prawie zwyczajnie bo siedziałem cały dzień jak na spzilkach. Wreszcie gdy zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek zerwałem się szybko z krzesła jak oparzony i pociągnołem Astrid w stronie drzwi. -To może już mi powiesz ten swój plan - zapytałem gdy byliśmy w drodze do domu blondynki -Zdradze Ci go u mnie w domu - czy ona nie może zrozumieć, że ciekawość zrzera mnie od środka. A na dodatek droga do celu strasznie się dłuży. Po kilku minutach bylismy u niej w domu a dokładiej to w pokoju. Zaczeła opowiadać mi swój plan. Powiem z początku mi się się podabał ale gdy usłyszałem jej imie to odrazu zmieniłem zdanie. Nie mogłem na to sie zgodzić. A co jeśli zamiast go rozkochać i rzucić to się w nim zakocha i mnie zostawi. Tego bym nie przeżył. Ale blondynka zapewnia mnie, że tak się nie stanie. I tu trzymam ją za słowo. Nagle zadzwonił do Astrid telefon. Odebrała i podała go mi. Dzwonili rodzice z pretensjami, że nie można się do mnie dodzwonić i, że się martwią. Po rozmowie z mamą sprawdziłem mój telefon. Okazał się rozładowany. -Obiecaj mi, że przenigdy mnie nie zostawisz - powiedziałem nagle. A Hofferson była zdziwiona mym nagłym pytaniem. Ale zamiast mi odpowiedzieć to pocałowała w policzek. Dla mnie to była odpowiedz któa miała na celu powiedzieć: Tak. Razem z As wyszliśmy na dwór. Odprowadziła mnie aż do połowy mojej drogi do domu. Upierałem się, żeby aż tu mnie nie odprowadzała lecz ta się uparła. Chodź za to ja kocham. Bo nie jest taka jak inne dziewczyny które wszystko każą robić komuś innemu, za to, że jest taka uparta, umie postawić na swoje i nie da sobie napluć napluc sobie w kasze. Zapomniałbym dodać, że umiejętność dotrzymywania obietnic i tajemnic. -Nareście jesteś. Siadaj - rozkazał tata - byłem zdziwiony jego zachowanie bo żadko kiedy a nawet bardzo żadko kiedy tak mówi. A gdy stosuje taki ton głosu to ma wyraźny powód. Teraz zastanawiałem się po co mnie zawołał. Może po to by dowiedzieć się gdzie byłem ale raczej nigdy o to się pytałw oto taki sposób - Czy w ostatnim czasie zauważyłeś coś innego lub dziwnego w swoim zachowaniu albo może zauważyłeś jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności -Ani to, ani to. A czy wy przypadkiem za dużo kawy nie pijeci i za dużo nie pracujecie bo to co powiedzieliście to są totalne głupoty -Dobrze. Ale obiecaj gdy zaczeła boleć Cię często głowa, brzuch lub cokolwiek to mi powiesz - zakomunikowała mama z troską w głosie - żeby jej nie urazić to się zgodziłem. Lecz to co powiedzieli było najdziwniejsze od kiedy pamiętam. TYMCZASEM U ASTRID Gdy przyszłam do domu po odprowadzeniu bruneta mama zawołała mnie do salonu i kazała usiąść naprzeciw nich. Jak kazała tak zrobiłam. -To co teraz powiemy może okazać się dziwne ale musisz nas wysłuchać. Postanowiłam posłuchać co mają mi do powiedzenia. Myślałam, że będzie to jakaś błacha sprawa tak jak zawsze ale tego co mi zakomunikowali nigdy się nie spodziewałam bo nikt nigdy mnie się nie zapytał czy w ostatnim czasie zauważywał u siebie nadzwyczajne zdolności. Leżałam na łóżku i myślałam o ty co powiedzieli mi rodzice. Ostatnio czytałam książke gdzie dziewczyna robiła rzeczy które dla zwykłego człowieka są niemożliwe ale to byłą tylko książka. W prawdziwym świecie jest to niemożliwe. Ale czy napewno? Rodzice bez powodu o tym nie wspominali. Coś tu nie gra i ja się dowiem co. Jeżeli ja naprawde mam jekieś zdolności i przez nie coś mi się stanie np. umre. Wtedy będe musiała się ze wszystkimi pożegnać i nikogo więcej nie zobacze nawet Czkawki i Wichurki. A no właśnie Wichurka. Ostatnio ją zaniedbałam, czas się nią zająć. Pewnie ostatnio czuje się samotna. Niewiele myślac wstałam z mego łóżka, ubrałam się w miare ciepło. Otworzyłam dzrzwi pokoju. Przed nimi leżała skulona psinka. Zrobiło mi się jej szkoda bo wkońcu to moja wina, że taka się stała. Usiadłam koło niej. Powoli zaczełam ją głaskać. Podniosła swą mordke która wyrażała tylko smutek. Postanowiłam to zmienić, wyciągnełam z kieszeni smycz, zaczepiłam ją do obroży Wichury i wstałam. Ledwo co zaczełam iść a ta zaczeła biec. Nie miałam innego wyjścia jak biec za nią znaczy miałam mogłam ją póścić i by pobiegła gdzie ją łapy poniosą i pewnie by nie wróciła bo kto by chciał wrócić do takiej osoby która o tobie zapomniała, nie zwraca na Ciebie uwagi a później nagle sobie o tobie nagle, cudwonie przypomina? Raczej nikt. Spuściłam Wichurkę ze smyczy. Niech sobie psinka troche polata na wolności. Za to ja usiadłam sobie na pobliższej ławce i znów zaczełam rozmyślać o tym co powiedzieli moi rodzice. Rozmyślałam sobie w spokoju gdy nagle ktoś przedemna staną. ROZDZIAŁ 13 Była to kobieta lecz wyglądem nie przypominała typowej pani XXI wieku. Była bardziej ubrana jak wiking i raczej nie była człowiekiem poniważ wokół mnie było mnóstwo ludzi i nikt nie był zdziwiony jej wyglądem. -Znajdź ich i ocalcie mój swiat - powiedziała pięknym, melodyjnym głosem -Kogo mam znaleźć - spytałam -Przyjaciół - nic więcej nie powiedziała tylko znikneła. Czy ja zwariowałam czy to mi wymyśliło przez rodziców? Bardziej bym postawiła na to drugie. Musze z kimś o tym pogadzać. Tylko z kim? Z Czkawką, ale on mi pewnie nie uwierzy i pomyśli, że zwariowałam. Ale mój chłopak mógłby mnie wyśmiać? Moje jakże interesujące przemyślenia przerwała Wichurka które nie miała co robić bo wszystkie wiewiórki siedziały skólone na drzewach i wychalachy się tylko po to by zobaczyć czy mojego pieska już tu nie ma czy też odwrotnie. Postanowiłam, że wrócimy już do domu bo już się ściemnia a ja jeszcze lekcji nie zrobiłam i na dodatek jutro są same najgorsze lekcje. Ledwie przekroczyłam próg domu a mama zalała mnie tysiącem pytań. Na każde spokojnie odpowiedziałam. Dzięki temu dowiedziałam się, że min. Czkawka, Szpadka i Hedera mnie szukali oraz listonosz przyniósł mi paczkę kosmetyków o których kompletnie zapomniałam. Wziełam od mamy paczke i poszłam do mojego pokoju. Kosmetyki położyłam na łóżku a sama wziełam się za matme, fizyke i chemię. Po dwóch godzinach skończyłam. Byłam totalnie podnięte więc położyłam się na łóżku i momentalnie zasnełam. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Rano jak zwykle obudził mnie budzik. Niechętnie zwlokłem się z łóżka po czym ubrałem się w ubrania, które naszykowałem wczoraj. Ubrany w strój szkolny poszedłem do łazienki. Po kilku minutach gotowy do szkoły zszedłem na śniadanie. Błądziłem wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu blondynki lecz nigdzie jej nie było. Pewnie dziś nie przyjdzie bo tu jej nigdzie nie ma ani w autobusie też jej nie było. A nie jednak idzie. Ona z jednej strony szkoły natomiast nauczycielka z drugiej strony. Siedzimy za lekcji fizyki. Cały czas próbuje zrozumieć czego Astrid siedzi taka przygaszona. Ale ona kompletnie mnie olewa, wczoraj też cały dzień nie było jej w domu a na dodatek przeszukałem całe miasto w jej poszukiwaniu lecz też nigdzie jej nie było. Cały wieczór przesiedziałem nad rozmyślaniem gdzie się podziewa a jakby tego było mało to siedziały mi w głowie słowa rodziców. Co to wszystko mogło znaczyć? W tym problem, że nie wiem i nikt nie ma zamiaru mi tego wytłumaczyć. -Panie Haddock co to jest materia - zadała mi pytanie pani. Pytanie na poziomie 1 klasy gimnazjum a ja nie mam pojęcia co to jest. No brawo Czkawka i pewnie będzie pała. Na szczęście tylko mnie upomniała bo nie pytała na ocenę. Ja to mam szczęście bo z odpowiedzi nigdy nie dostałem jedynki ale dzisiaj mogła być ta pierwsza. -Znajdź przyjaciół i ocalcie mój świat - napisała mi na kartce Hofferson na lekcji polskiego która była naszą ostatnią godzina lekcyjną. Co to mogło znaczyć? Próbowałem się tego dowiedzieć od blondynki lecz na marne. Do nikogo się nie odzywała, cały dzień chodziła przygaszona i nie chiała mi powiedzieć co się stało. Tego już za wiele. Musze z nią jakoś pogadać. Kilka minut przed dzwonkiem dostałem małą kartke od Pestki. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty jej przeczytać. Po prostu wrzuciłem ją do plecaka. Od tej głuchej i cichej lekcji wybawił mnie dzwonek. Szybko wyszedłem z klasy, daleko nie zaszłem ponieważ poczułem jak czyjaś dłoń łapie moją. Odwróciłem wzrok, żeby zobaczyć kto to. -Możemy podać tylko gdzieś na osobności - zapytała Astrid z pierwszym dzisiejszym uśmiechem -Oczywiście. To może u mnie w domu rodziców akurat nie powinno być w domu więc będziemy sami - odpowiedziałem jej tak samo czyli z uśmiechem. Reszte drogi szliśmy w ciszy jedynie wymienialiśmy krótkotrwałe uśmiechy. Cisze przerwało to, że weszliśmy do mojego domu. Dziewczyna była zachwycona wystrojem wnętrza lecz co najdziwniejsze nie była zszokowana tym, że mój ojciec jest prezydentem Berk. Wkońcu po mieszkaniu można to było z łatwością stwierdzić. -Miałam racje, że Stoick Haddock to twój tata. Tylko teraz potrzebuje na to dowodu bo dziewczyny mi nie uwierzą na słowo więc jeśli byś mógł to daj mi zdjęcie na którym jesteście razem - poprosiła właścicielka Wichury. ROZDZIAŁ 14 Jest to chyba najdłuższy rozdział jaki napisałam w swoim życiu. Dlatego prosze o jak największą liczbę komentarzy, które zmotywują mnie do pisania takich ciągle a nawet dłuższych. Wpadnijcie tutaj. Będe tam informowała o nextach: https://www.facebook.com/blogi.opowiadania.arty?ref=bookmarks